<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wash It All Away by blitzturtles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661436">Wash It All Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles'>blitzturtles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death, it's zag so he's fine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment before rebirth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wash It All Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m scared,” Zagreus says in a voice that is far too small to be his own. All he can do now is look up helplessly at Thanatos while his body slowly succumbs to the fatal wounds it’s been littered with.</p><p>“You usually are,” Thanatos says softly, with eyes that look off into the distance.</p><p>Zagreus finds the words oddly comforting, even as blood continues to climb its way up his throat and pry itself past his lips.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says. He supposes that would make sense, but, also, what else is there for him to say?</p><p>Thanatos is quiet for a long while after that. His arms hold tightly to Zagreus, but he won’t look down at his lover. He won’t leave Zagreus alone to deal with his own death, but that doesn’t mean that he has to like it or have it imprinted into his mind. Thanatos already has to ask Hypnos for assistance with sleep more often than he would like. </p><p>“You won’t remember when you wake.”</p><p>The words are so quiet that Zagreus almost doesn’t hear them. More importantly, he’s already so far gone that he almost misses their implied meaning,</p><p>
  <i>but I will.</i>
</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zagreus says, and he means it. He can see the pain in Than’s eyes. Hear it in his voice. He wonders how long the images haunt the other God. He wishes that the Styx would wash away the pain like it does for Zagreus. He has a feeling this wouldn’t be so easy if he remembered this part every single time. It’s painful and terrifying. The worst he’s ever known, and tomorrow he likely won’t recall any of it. </p><p>“I’m not,” it sounds like a confession. Zagreus doesn’t understand at first, but he realizes that Thanatos is <i>always</i> there. With every death. He holds Zagreus until he passes. What must only been a mere handful of minutes-- if that-- feel like an eternity. Zagreus can only imagine how much worse it would feel if he were to suffer each one alone.</p><p>Motion catches Zagreus’ eyes, and-- wow, when did it get that hard to concentrate? He tries to focus on what Thanatos’ is doing, but it’s a blur at best.</p><p>“I will see you back at home,” it’s a promise that fills Zagreus with relief. He doesn’t notice the skeletal fingers wrapping around his wrist, purposely picking a spot that isn’t painful for the Prince. His death is instantaneous. </p><p>He breathes in the familiar air of the House and smiles, head held high. Today is going to be a good day. He’s not sure why, but he just has a feeling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmu on tumblr or twitter (@blitzturtles) to talk about headcanons, prompt ideas, and general nonsense! thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>